SpiderMan: New Blood
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: After having contact with a genetically altered spider, a new Spiderman has risen to the public. Ready to protect the great city he loves most.
1. How it all Began

**Kyree: Yes yes yes yes yes  
Marc: I know I'm excited too now get on with it**

 **Prologue**

Kyree and Marc had signed up to go on a fieldtrip together as buddies to a lab called Oscorp. They had the money and everything, now all they needed was to get on the bus. The teacher began calling roll and the kids loaded on the bus to go. Once on the bus, Marc and Kyree began to imagine the cool experiments going on in the labs of the building, "Think about it, what if they had a cure to every known disease known to man in just one little drop of something?!" "I know! Oscorp has been known to pull so really crazy stuff out! I just hope they don't try to make it boring." It would be quite a long ways from the school to the building son the boys took a nap on the way.

The bus arrived at the Oscorp building and stopped at the front. Everyone unloaded where they were greeted by one of the workers in the building, "Hello everyone! Welcome to Oscorp! Where we make sure people like you have a better state of living." The boys excitement levels were raising and once they were inside, their excitement turned into amazement. Everywhere they looked, there were tests going on, scientists walking around, and studies being discovered. The tour of the Oscorp building brought the class through the best part but something grabbed Kyree and Marc's attention, "What's that room over there?" The man looked at the door and back to the teenagers, "Well…that room is top secret and is not ready to be released to the public." Another teen in the class named Edward Stark, looked at the door and smirked before meeting up with Kyree, "Hey hot shot. I can get you into that room if you want." Kyree looked at Edward in disbelief, "Yeah right. $10 says you cant." Edward smirked and brought them over to the door while making sure the class didn't see them. The boy pulled out his phone and punched in a couple numbers before the door opened, "This place's security is piss poor." Kyree rolled his eyes and gave Edward the $10 before going in. He looked around and saw a room full of manmade cobwebs with spiders on them, "Oh no. I have arachnophobia. This room is not for me." Kyree turned to exit the room but the door shut and locked him in, "Edward this isn't funny! Let me out!" Kyree began to bang on the door which caused Edward to signal him to quiet down, "You want to get us caught?! Shut up! I'm doing the best I can!" Something fell on Kyree's shoulder and caused him to freak out. He spun around and ran right into the cobwebs causing every last spider to drop on him. He stood still then brushed them off before hearing the locking mechanism for the door sound. He ran out only to find that Edward was caught and so was he.

The field trip soon ended and everyone went home. Kyree was sure he felt something bite his arm but decided not to look considering what he might find. While on the walk home, he crossed a street but saw oncoming headlights of a drunk driver. With some unknown strength, Kyree leapt high into the air and landed on his feet again while the car crashed into a building. The guy in the car had major injuries, not to mention his car was on fire. Thinking fast, Kyree ran to the car and ripped off the door like it was nothing, "What the…how did I do that?" Kyree then pulled the guy out the car and dragged him to safety before witnessing the car explode. The police soon arrived and brought the young teen in for questioning and a pat on the back for what he had done. Kyree asked the cops for a ride home which they gladly gave to him.

Once home, Kyree's mom was afraid of what trouble he may have gotten into in order to have gotten a police ride home. Kyree went inside and the officers explained to her what had happened. While that went on, Kyree went up into his room and changed into something more comfortable. He threw his hoodie in the corner of his room and kicked his shoes off at his bookcase. While in mid changing, the bookcase rocked back and forth until it began to fall at Kyree. Without thinking. The boy grabbed the bookcase with one hand and webbed it with the other, "Holy shit…" Kyree was backing away from the bookcase. He touched the wall of his room, "Please for once, don't let me do it." Kyree placed his hands and feet on the wall and began to climb on it then was on the ceiling, "No no no no no no. This cant be happening. This isn't happening." He landed on the floor and saw a spider crawl out his jacket sleeve. Quickly, he scooped it up and placed it in an old fish tank he had. Kyree nervously laughed to himself and looked at his hands then to the ceiling, "Time to end this dream." He shot a web up to the ceiling and hung on it upside down. Kyree then let go and fell on the top of his head where he soon found out…it wasn't a dream. His mom came in and he threw his jacket on the fish tank to hide the spider, "What is all the banging up here? Keep it down!" Kyree nodded and his mom left the room. He then ran to his window and saw the Oscorp building off in the distance, "So I guess I'm expected to become a hero because I have these powers and I cant get rid of them. Well as long as I have permission from my mom to do so." Kyree went out of his room and went downstairs to his mom, "Hey mom. Hypothetical question here…if I were to gain super powers, would you let me use them?" His mom began to laugh, "No way! I think I would be a bad mother if I knowingly let my son risk his life out here." Kyree nodded and walked away, _Then it's a good thing you don't know._ He went into his room and locked the door, "Great, now I have to worry about a costume, a name, how I can get out to go save people. Just perfect." Kyree said sarcastically. _But I guess this wouldn't be too bad. As long as I don't get myself killed._


	2. FIrst Crime Hit

**Kyree: Welp…I guess its time for me to become a hero  
Marc: What about me  
Kyree: I will think about it**

That next morning, Kyree woke up to his alarm clock going off. _I sure hope that was all a dream. I cant have super powers…or can I._ He stretched his muscles and got out of bed before getting called downstairs for breakfast. He went into his bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. When Kyree finished, he tried to put his toothbrush back but only succeeded in having it stick to his hand. He pried it of but then got it stuck to his fingers. _This is friggin ridiculous!_ Kyree waited for a minute and the toothbrush dropped out his hand. His mom called for him again and he went downstairs and was very surprised to see Edward in his home, "Edward? What are you doing here?" Edward smirked and went to Kyree and whispered in his ear, "I think it would be better if we talked upstairs, alone." Kyree nodded and they both went up in his room.

Once they got in, Edward went to the window and punched in a code on his watch and watched as a suit that seemed to look like Iron Man show up with a backpack. Kyree's eyes went wide when he saw the suit, "Edward, what is this?" Edward smirked at Kyree and opened the window allowing the suit to come in, "I need a sample of your blood to run some tests. You see, after what happened at Oscorp, they recounted the spiders and found that 1 of them went missing. You have it don't you?" Kyree nodded and moved his jacket. Both boys saw a tank full of webs and 1 spider in it. The spider was moving around and Edward took a magnifying glass to it, "Astonishing!" Edward then looked at Kyree, "Let me see your arm." Kyree gave Edward his arm and Edward began to talk to him while drawing blood, "So have you decided on becoming a super hero?" Kyree thought about it then felt the needle enter his arm, "Yeah and the answer is…yes." Edward began drawing blood then looked at his armor, "I'm a super hero. Just don't tell anybody." Kyree looked at Edward, "Really?" Edward nodded, "My suit gets crime threats faster than my dad." Kyree was amazed, "Well I don't have a costume to hide my face. For now, I will just use my hoodie and fingerless gloves." Edward nodded and finished drawing the blood then got the backpack. "I brought my analysis kit with me. Now lets see what kind of blood you have thanks to that spider." Edward put a drop of the sample on a petri dish and looked at it through a micro scope and smiled big, "Dude, take a look at this." Kyree went over and looked through. He saw his blood cells get redder and little pulsations on each one. "That is cool." While they were in the middle of the analysis, a crime alert picked up in Edward's suit, "Uh oh, I got a crime alert. What is it this time?" They listened to a radio conversation from the police, "We need men at the bank down on 7th street. We have multiple hostages and the criminals aren't thinking of letting them go so easy." Edward looked at Kyree and smirked, "You said you wanted to be a hero. Lets run this crime alert." Kyree grabbed his jacket slipped it on while Edward stepped on his suit and had it fit onto his body. While they were doing this, Kyree's little brother, Kaleb, peeked into the door and watched them suit up. "Ok lets go." Kyree had finished putting on his gloves, "Wait. This is the first ever experience I've ever had with these powers." Edward laughed, "Ok. Uhhhhh…just get the use of web swinging. I have an idea, just follow me." Edward jumped out the window and began flying off while Kyree leapt out his window to follow.

"We are HIGH!" Kyree yelled to Edward as they began heading in the direction of the bank. Kyree began shooting webs at some buildings and were able to swing off of them, "Woohoohoohoo! YEAH!" Edward watched Kyree swing from building to building, "I can see you're having the time of your life back there." Kyree stopped on a building and began to climb up, "Yeah I am! You should try this!" Edward shook his head, "Nah. I'll stick with flying in an armor suit." Kyree shrugged and they both got to the top of the building. The bank was in clear view and they both looked at it, "So how are we going to get in there?" Kyree looked at Edward who looked at the bank. "My armor is reading the building schematics. There is a hatch you can slip into on the roof." Kyree looked at Edward, "What about you?" Edward laughed, "I think I'll let you handle this one solo." Kyree nodded to Edward and leapt off the building with a slow flip before slinging a web at a building and getting some good air. He kept swinging and soon landed on the building, "Ok, lets hope these hostages alright." Kyree jumped into the hatch and made it into the bank. He crawled on the walls and heard the robbers talking. "You better get us into that safe or we will start shooting these people!" People were whimpering and crying which got Kyree angry. He crawled on the ceiling until he was directly over one of the robbers and shot a web down at him and hoisted him up. All the people saw him and he made a hand signal to stay quiet and not give away his position. He crawled more and got over another robber and shot a web at his gun and pulled it away then hoisted him up into the air. Before the guy could scream or say something, Kyree shot a web at his mouth and kept it shut. 3 robbers remained and Kyree was getting a bit tense from them. He shot another web down at a robber but his buddies saw him, "What the hell is that!?" The robbers began to shoot at Kyree and he was able to move accordingly to dodge the bullets. He jumped from wall to wall and swung down to the floor with a smirk on his face. Kyree put his arms up in a fighting stance and ran at the robbers who proceeded to shoot at him again. The people watched in awe as the hooded man before them punched and kicked the robbers. Kyree kicked the guns away and webbed the criminals before him. They fell to the floor and Kyree looked at the people before catching something, "I got the feeling these guys weren't the only danger here." The people pointed to the safe and Kyree saw a bomb strapped to it. "Crap." He looked at the people, "Ok, everybody out before it goes off." The people got out of the bank and Kyree grabbed the bomb and ran out to the police where guns were instantly drawn on him, "FREEZE!" Kyree put his hands in the air and revealed the bomb. When he looked closer at it, he saw that there was a timer on it counting down from 10 minutes. Quickly, Kyree jumped into the air and started to swing off causing the police to give chase. "I have to get rid of this bomb before it blows!" Kyree swung high into the air and caught sight of a body of water, "There!" He swung faster and faster and found that multiple helicopters were after him. "Stand down now!" Kyree looked at them and showed the bomb, "I have a bomb!" Kyree yelled and got to the outskirts of the city and chucked the bomb into the water then watched as a geyser of water shot up, "No this time guys." Kyree jumped and shot a web at Edward who flew by and had his web latch onto him.

They got back to Kyree's house and went back into his room, "Not bad for a first crime stop." Kyree blushed and took of his hood, "Well it was nothing you see." Edward took the blood sample and put it in a slot in his armor, "I will take this back to my place and do further examinations on it." Kyree nodded and heard his door open. Kaleb came in and smiled big at his brother. "Uh oh. That's not good."


	3. Secret is Out

**Kyree: This could be a problem  
Marc: What  
Kyree: My brother saw my story before the chapter wasn't finished  
Marc: And that's a problem why  
Kyree: Because now that's gonna cause me to have a serious problem with writing I can already feel it**

Kaleb looked at Kyree and Edward and slowly began to creep away. Kyree glanced at Edward with a scared expression, "Kaleb, don't you dare." Kaleb sprinted for the stairs, "MOM!" Kyree shut his door and locked it, "Shit! I knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut! Edward, you have to get out of here, now." Edward flew out the window but looked back at Kyree, "What about you?" Kyree smirked, "I can explain how I'm not a super hero because I have no distinct feature. I cant explain why the Iron Avenger is in my room." Edward nodded and gave a thumbs up, "Good luck." He began to fly off but looked back again, "At some point, she will have to know." Kyree looked down and nodded. Edward flew off and a knocking sound was hear at Kyree's room, "Just a minute!" Kyree called before looking at his room. He hid the spider and unlocked his door. His mom came in and looked around, "Why is your brother telling me that Iron Man was in your room and that you were hanging from a web like the Spiderman?" Kyree looked down and glared at his little brother who was smiling big, "Mom the truth is…" Kyree's mom folded her arms and waited before hearing the doorbell ring. Kyree looked at his mom before going and answering the door. It was Edward and he came in, "Did you tell her yet?" Kyree shook his head causing Edward to groan in frustration, "You **HAVE** to tell her so she knows and understands." Kyree nodded and went back upstairs to his mom, "Mom, you should know…I am SpiderKid." Her expression changed from serious to now smirking at him, "You? SpiderKid? I don't believe that." Kyree took a deep breath and took off his shoes before walking to the wall, "Watch this." Kyree looked at his mom and started to walk up the wall until he was on the ceiling. Both Kaleb and his mom were very surprised. She fell back and Kyree quickly shot a web at her to keep her from falling down. He landed next to her and began to fan her and check her pulse to make sure she wasn't dying of shock.

After that was ordeal happened, Kyree's mother woke up to see herself in her bed. Kyree slipped on a new costume given to him by Edward, "This cloaking device should help a million." Kyree said to himself as he crawled over his mother. She looked around and he slowly web-lined down from the ceiling. He turned off his spider cloaking device and landed in front of her. She looked at the costumed person in front of her and opened her mouth to scream but Kyree put his finger up to his mouth and shook his head before getting close to her, "Mom…do not be alarmed, ok?" Kyree walked over to her and sat down. He put his arms up and allowed her to take off his mask, "I didn't want to believe it was you, but now, I have no choice." Kyree sighed and wrapped his mom in a hug before letting a couple tears flow down his face. Kyree let her go and sighed. "How did this all happen to you." Kyree looked at the door to his room and took his mom's hand. They walked into his room where Edward was waiting. Kyree's mom instantly became skeptical about Edward now and they showed her the sample of Kyree's blood. "As you can see, his blood cells are redder than the normal human blood cell. Not to mention, there are pulsations all over them." The Iron Avenger suit came through the window and Edward hooked a hand of it to himself and scanned Kyree's head. An image of Kyree's brain filled the entire room, "Now when we look at the brain, his neurons seemed to be bigger and the little blips between them are stronger." Kyree's mom raised her hand and began to speak, "Does that mean he's smarter and/or less prone to do stupid things?" Edward laughed while Kyree looked at both of them, "I fail to see how that was funny." They slowly stopped laughing and Edward cleared his throat, "No. It means he's more aware of his surroundings and of others actions. Observe." Edward pointed in the opposite direction and yelled, "Holy crap! Look out, Kyree!" Kyree looked behind him and checked while Edward through a pencil at his head. _Spider sense is tingling!_ Kyree turned back around and webbed the pencil to the wall before it could reach him. His mom was surprised to see him move so fast. Kyree sighed and looked at Edward with a light glare, "Anyway, to answer your question on how I got these powers. Did you ever get a call from my school telling what happened during the field trip?" His mom nodded and crossed her arms, "You are still going to get in trouble for that." Kyree nodded and continued, "Well, one of their spiders got on me and didn't bite me until on the home. But had it not have been for that spider, I probably wouldn't be standing here and someone would also be dead." Edward raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Kyree looked at him and smirked, "A drunk driver nearly hit me but my spider sense kicked in and I flipped over him. After that, I ripped the car door off and saved him before his car exploded." Kyree smiled big, "I was a hero that day." Everyone rolled their eyes and Kyree looked at his new costume. It followed the SpiderMan pattern with a dark blue and black; where the black lines would be, the lines were yellow instead, "This beats a jacket hoodie and fingerless gloves. How long did it take you to make this?" Edward rubbed his fist against his shirt and smirked, "It was nothing. All I needed was a layout then fitted you with some gear. We can test it out in the morning." Kyree raised an eyebrow, "We?" Edward smiled big, "The Avengers." Kyree's eyes lit up, "I get to meet the Avengers?!" Edward nodded and put his suit on before looking back at them, "Get some rest. Then head to Stark tower in the morning." Edward then flew out and Kyree looked at his mom who didn't say a word but walked out. _Well at least she said I couldn't._


	4. VS The Avengers

**Kyree: Time to go to work on the Avengers  
Marc: You will die  
Kyree: I know but I will die by the hands of badasses  
Marc: R.I.P**

The next morning, Kyree woke up 8:30 on the dot and got out of bed, "I better be at my best if I even hope to defeat 1 of the Avengers." He brushed his teeth then went back in his room to put on his costume, "Where did I put that thing? I thought I left it on my desk." He looked around until he heard a quiet boo behind him. Kyree turned around to see his little brother wearing his spider suit. Kyree shook his head and got his suit back before putting it back on, "Ah, that feels better." He opened his window and leapt out, "Man this will never get old!" He spun a web and launched it at a building before swinging from it. He flipped, spun and did many tricks while swinging until Stark tower came into view. He smirked behind his mask and put as much weight behind him earning a ton of speed lifting him to the top. Spiderkid stood on the balcony and looked around for any sign of a super hero, "Edward, you around here?" Spiderkid kept looking around but found no trace of his friend or the Avengers.

Suddenly, he leapt into the air only to avoid an arrow being shot at him. "Avengers, take down the Spider!" Spiderkid looked and saw Iron Man fly from around the tower as well as Thor follow. "Hey guys, that's not fair!" Spiderkid yelled as he swung from the balcony and landed on the windows. With quick thinking, he activated his spider cloaking device and began to climb around the windows trying to avoid his favorite heroes. However, this tactic didn't last long as Iron Man use a heat signature sensor to find the boy, "Thor! Aim for the windows!" Thor pointed his hammer to the sky and was hit by lightning. Spiderkid watched this and gulped, _Oh crap. This is gonna hurt…bad._ Thor shot the lightning at the windows before hitting Spiderkid directly. He fell making his cloaking disable and swung around the tower, "That was shocking heh…and now I smell like I've been put through an oven." He then climbed to the top of the tower before coming into contact with a red haired female in a latex suit. Without question, she rushed at him and began to fight him hand to hand. Spiderkid, with the help of his spider sense, was able to counter her and strike her back. Another arrow came flying at him and he grabbed it before dropping it. The arrow then exploded and blew up Spiderkid sending him off the top of the tower. He landed back on the balcony and sighed before seeing where the arrows were coming from, "Spider sense is tingling from the next building." He looked to the building next to him and saw what looked to be Hawkeye crouching with multiple arrows in his hand. Spiderkid leapt off of Stark tower before swinging to the next building to engage Hawkeye. "You should give up now while you have the chance, kid." Spiderkid shook his head and started to fight the archer, "If I gave up now, I might as well give up my powers too." Out of nowhere, a shield was thrown at him from a distance earning him a new enemy, "Dodge this, kid." Spiderkid quickly leapt up into the air and shot a web at the shield then sung it around only to hit Hawkeye to the side. "These guys are serious!" Spiderkid dodged the shield again and jumped off the tower only to see Captain America and Iron Man coming for him. He swing around the building to get away, "How do I shake them? Even better question is…where the hell is Edward?!" Spiderkid landed on the side of the tower and found Edward sleeping in his bed, "Son of a…" Spiderkid began banging on the glass earing a scared Edward to wake up, "Oh hey…Kyree hold on a sec." Edward opened the window and let in the masked hero. "What are you doing?! Why are you suited up?!" Edward wiped his eyes, "Why would I be suited up?" Spiderkid slapped him and directed his attention outside, "We are supposed to be fighting the Avengers, dumbass." Edward had finally woke up, "Oh, right!" He went to his closet and knocked on it causing it to open revealing his suit, "Let's suit up." Spiderkid looked at him, "I am already." Edward laughed and twitched his arm causing the entire suit to break apart and fly to him. He held out his arms then legs and witnessed his armor fitted itself onto him, "Lets go." Spiderkid nodded and went out the window on the iron Avenger's back. Iron Man got a reading on the 2 teens and went after them. Spiderkid jumped off his friends' back and shot webs at Iron Man hitting his chest. Iron Avenger then went in and shot multiple shots at his dad prompting him to dodge quickly and fly off. Spiderkid swing after him and landed on his armor, "Sorry, you may be one of my favorite heroes, but I cant let you win so easily." Spiderkid shot tazer webs on Iron Man's and zapped fried the suits systems initiating a system shut down. The metal man shut off and began to fall but Spiderkid webbed him up and stuck him to the balcony. Thor then went behind the Iron Avenger and hit him against the windows with his hammer. Spiderkid sung up behind Thor and webbed his hammer then grabbed it before being weighed down to the ground, "Whoa! What the hell!" Iron Avenger flew down to Spiderkid, "You idiot, let go of the hammer! Only Thor can hold it!" The hammer was then dropped and both boys went up to get back in the fight. Black Widow leapt off the tower and landed on Spiderkid while Iron Avenger fought against Thor. Spiderkid tried to swing and get the female off his back but was failing miserably as he was punched and kicked around. "Hey! Get off of me!" Spiderkid pressed a button on his wrist and activated his suits defense mechanism and shocked Black Widow until she let go of him. She began to fall and he went after her as he web-zipped to her until he finally caught her. She held onto him and saw a clear shot to take him down but decided against it. They both landed on the ground safetly and for precautions, he webbed her to the ground before joining the fight again. The Iron Avenger was having a hard time trying to hold off Thor and Captain America at the same time. Spiderkid shot a web at Captain America's shield earning his attention, "I am your opponent, so lets tango.


End file.
